De paso por la vida
by angel de papel
Summary: Konan siente algo por Pein desde hace mucho, pero aun no logra decirle u.u pero... ¿podrá Itachi arruinar el amor de ellos? Pasen y lean
1. De paso por la vida

_Espero que les guste... se me ocurrió la idea para una tarea de comunicación (lenguaje x3) pero parecía más un fic asi que bueno... lo continué, me gustaria que me apoyen mandandome sus sugerencias, a mis amigas les gusta el drama, a mi la comedia asi que creo que será un dramacomedia :3_

_Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenecen sino son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, bueno creo que eso es ovio 3, yo no podria crear todo eso_

* * *

><p><strong>De paso por la vida<strong>

**No era solo una chica**

Era una madrugada como cualquier otra, el cielo no se veía nada favorable, unas nubes para nada amistosas llenaban el cielo rebosantes de agua lista para mojar a quien en esos momentos saliera a comprar el pan, un sonido nada encantador hacia entender que el avión de las cinco y cuarenta estaba aterrizando, todo normal para la capital sumida en la contaminación de las fabricas tan común en esta parte del país.

De las puertas de un avión blanco con celeste salía una joven de no más de 17 años, algo somnolienta, piel clara, de ojos grandes color almendra, intentando sonreír al nuevo día feliz que supuestamente se avecinaba, metida en unos viejos jeans negros y una camiseta azul, unas cómodas zapatillas y una casaca negra, -una linda peliazul con una linda sonrisa-decía un chico a sus espaldas, pero ¿qué combinación más alegre no?

Como cualquier otro pasajero fue a recoger su equipaje, una maleta azul oscuro que ella misma había detallado con dibujos de rosas y tulipanes azules, mientras hablaba por su celular

– lo siento no podre irte a recoger- se oía una voz masculina desde el otro lado del artefacto

- bueno entonces no pidas que llegue temprano, iré a desayunar a un café en la plaza- decía la peliazul un poco enojada, no podía aun creer que otra vez su propio padrastro podría dejarla plantada

- son las seis de la mañana, todo está cerrado

- y a mí qué?

- compórtate soy tu papá

- tú no eres mi padre, eres un farsante que conquisto a mi madre con sus absurdos regalos

Colgaba el celular, con los ojos con algunas lagrimas, su padre había fallecido cuando ella tenía solo 10 años, pero nunca pudo aceptar que su madre se casara tan rápido, según ella su padre murió de tristeza, por ver a su esposa con su mejor amigo de los dos, que casi fue su padrino.

Mientras ella caminaba por un pasadizo que llevaba hasta la salida del espacioso aeropuerto decorado a más no poder de carteles de comida rápida y refrescos para todo el gusto de la gente, llego un mensaje a su celular:

-¿ya llegaste?- la joven parecía alegre de haber recibido el mensaje

-sí, que haces despierto a esta hora de la mañana Pein

-nada, solo esperara a que llegases- respondía un pelinaranja

-oh que lindo

-lo sé- Pein era un antiguo compañero de la primaria que desde ya un tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo

- … y sobrado

-eso no- decía el joven de unos 17 años igual que ella, tirado encima de su cama con la tele apagada escuchando música a todo volumen, lo suficiente para que su mamá hiciera el esfuerzo de pararse y pedirle que le baje un poco a su música "rara"

- vamos a salir en la tarde

- si supongo que más me queda- una broma normal entre los dos adolecentes

La joven hacia el esfuerzo de caminar rápido, olvidándose de su desayuno, con una maleta de poco mas de 20 kilos con rueditas que le recordaban un poco su casi feliz infancia donde estaba un poco más cerca de Pein, su mejor amigo, en donde comenzó a sentir "eso" por Pein, pero aun no sabía que era exactamente.

-Disculpe señorita- la detenía a la despreocupada joven, un chico de casi su misma edad, de cabello escuro, linda sonrisa y ojos en los cuales te podrías perder en ellos- se le ha caído esto- decía mientras recogía un sobre con hojas para hacer origami que obviamente de ella

-Gracias- decía la joven un poco ruborizada

-Mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha- decía mientras le entregaba sus hojas de colores

-El mío es- ¿se había olvidado acaso de su nombre?- Konan, solo Konan

-Lindo nombre, y lindos ojos también- la no pudo envidar volverse a poner de color rojo después de las palabras de ese lindo Uchiha

-Gracias pero ya es tarde me tengo ir

-Te puedo acompañar, oí que querías ir a desayunar- es que acaso la había estado espiando?

-No gracias, además- Konan ya había recuperado la compostura- que hace un chico como tú a estas horas de la mañana en un aeropuerto ¿acaso eres un acecino en serie en búsqueda de su nueva víctima?- decía esto con tono de un chiste

-No creo que sería tan tonto para escoger para matarte- quiso decirlo como un alago- trabajo medio tiempo aquí, vine de intercambio por unos meses, a estudiar administración de empresas, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vengo para empezar a estudiar en… la universidad que entre, nada personal

-Entonces, ¿aceptas a tomar un café conmigo?

-No debería ir con extraños

-Ahora me conoces, haber qué tal si tomamos un café y luego te acompaño a llevar tu maleta hasta…

-No gracias, tengo- miró su teléfono, un nuevo mensaje- otros planes

-Pero tu maleta se ve pesada y …

-No te preocupes por mi- extendió su mano- un gusto Itachi

-El gusto es mío- como una reverencia besó la mano de la joven- señorita Konan

-Si… este… bueno- se soltó de las manos del pelinegro- mejor me voy

Itachi era exactamente el tipo de chico confiado en si mismo que coqueteaba con cualquier chica, y siempre caían, pero había visto en Konan algo… especial.

-Konan- decía mientras suspiraba- creo que eres algo más que solo una chica que viaja sola en avión, se que te volveré a ver…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste y porfavor dejen reviews x3, gracias por leer<em>


	2. Su flor de papel

Bueno yo sé que puedo terminar este fic –_si puede solo que es una floja_- ushhh calla voz de mi cabeza _-me llamo conciencia inculta- ,_ °.° Ok... bueno saben que nada de esto me pertenece y bueno… gracias a las personas que leen esto, está hecho con todo mi corazón –_y su imaginación_- y mi poco imaginación así que espero que les guste y comenten eso siempre me ayuda a continuar

* * *

><p><strong>Su flor de papel<strong>

Konan llegó a su departamento en menos de media hora desde salir del aeropuerto, su departamento en donde vivía sola, ya que su madre y padrastro vivían en una casa no muy lejos del lugar, estaba cerca también de la casa del pelinaranja… llegó y dejó su maleta en la puerta de su cuarto, revolvió unas cosas y saco algo más cómodo para ponérselo, con sus lindas pantuflitas que ella guardaba para que nadie las viera, intentó ordenar su ropa pero en un momento se quedó dormida…

No sabía cuando llevaba desde que cayó en un profundo sueño, hasta que…

-toc toc toc- sonaba desde afuera de la puerta- Konan abre soy Pein

El nombre de Pein era el mejor despertador que tenía

-Pein- decía la linda chica abriendo la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y abrasando al que por años fue como su hermano mayor- te extrañe mucho

-yo también Konan- decía el pelinaranja correspondiéndole el abrazo, un tanto apenado y totalmente rojo, ¿el sentimiento era reciproco?- lindas pantuflitas Konan hace juego con tu pijama- la verdad no era un pijama pero era un polo viejo y un pantalón a cuadros (ok lo acepto era un pijama)

-Pe…Pein lo siento- decía soltándolo totalmente roja, él la agarró de la barbilla y le dijo

-¿Cómo si no te hubiera visto así antes?, creo que estoy en mal momento, ¿estabas durmiendo no?

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-no contestaste el celular

-mmm bueno sabes ya no tengo sueño pero me muero de hambre

-entonces cámbiate y vamos a la plaza

-es súper temprano crees…

-igual está abierto, además como caminamos tan rapido- decía adivinando las dudas de la chica mientras ella lo invitaba a pasar al departamento con señas

-¿Qué quieres una invitación escrita pasa? ¿Cómo si nunca hubieras visto mi depa desordenado?

-ok- el chico pasó a la sala, modestamente arreglada, con lo básico pero al mismo tiempo muy bien arreglado, "el hogar de una artista" pensaba él mientras ella corría a encerrarse en la habitación buscando algo que ponerse…

-ya volví- en menos de diez minutos la chica estaba cambiada de nuevo, mientras él miraba una foto de ambos cuando aun eran muy pequeños

-¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en el jardín?- decía contemplando la foto sin siquiera voltearse a verla

-sí, Yahiko, tu y yo éramos muy buenos amigos- dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza, el recuerdo de su primer amor, su primer mejor amigo, que se había ido de este mundo hace tiempo

-vamos no te lamentes, él aun desde donde este te quiere

Ella sonreía, mientras él volteaba por primera vez para verla

-_esta preciosa ,¿ por qué es tan hermosa?_ _ahh sus ojos, su cabello, su…su boca… pero que estoy pensando rayos no me gusta Konan, no me gusta…- _Ko…Konan- decía notando el único desperfecto

-Si Pein

-Te falta tu…tu…- hacía señas porque en verdad hace mucho que no la veía y menos tan… tan linda- rosa

- Mi ro…- Konan tocaba su cabello y se dio cuenta que no llevaba su típica rosa de origami-vuelvo en un…

-no hace falta- decía tomándola suavemente de la mano y cogiendo una rosa que ponía como decoración- Y te la puedo colocar en el cabellos si quieres

-o...ok- decía ella también tartamudeando

Pein hizo todo lo posible para dejar de temblar o que al menos no se note mucho-_vamos chico es solo tú mejor amiga concéntrate pon la flor en su cabello, no mano deja de temblar, ponla derecha…-_ y ella intentaba no ruborizarse…mucho-_vamos Konan solo se preocupa por ti no es que le gustes o… sí le gustas, no espere pensemos, no saquemos conclusiones-_

Los dos adolescentes estaban callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que la rosa quedó en su lugar y Pein poco a poco recobro el habla

-¿Está bien Konan?

-Si Pein perfecta pero ya vámonos a comer, pasar dos horas de viaje, luego arreglar las cosas y por casualidad quedarse dormida me dejaron exhausta y con hambre

-Pero solo descánsate y dormiste

-Dormir puede ser una tarea de alto riesgo-decía mientras se reía

Salieron dejando la puerta cerrada, pero aun sus corazones no habían recuperado el ritmo normal –_nunca pensé que me podría enamorar de él/ella_- pensaban los dos a sus adentros mientras caminaban, sin saber lo que se podían encontrar en el camino…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor comentarios, felicitaciones, cualquier cosa, eso me alegra el día se los aseguro así que reviews ^^<p> 


	3. El primer amor

Bueno me disculpo por no haber escrito en… ya bastante tiempo pero es que no encontraba a la inspiración correcta para Ita es que es tan sexy –_ya deja de babearte_- porque no te callas –_callame!-_supéralo….

Agradezco a las personas que comentaron o la pusieron en sus favoritos porque eso me hizo recordar que deje algo a medias –_es que tiene tantooo en la cabeza-_ es mi último año del colegio perdonen n.n

Ya saben que este anime no me pertenece y bueno si les gusta reviews y favoritos, aquí les va:

* * *

><p>Konan caminaba al lado de Pein como extrañada, siempre llegaban al mismo lugar, por el mismo camino, pero cada vez que estaba con él, el tiempo, el espacio, la misma fragancia de los arboles, las flores o lo tuviera en su camino se hacía hermoso, impredecible y parecía ser algo nuevo para la adolescente.<p>

Pein parecía el típico tipo frío o de palabras cortas, casi mandón, muy poco sociable o con millones de fans locas por su imagen de "te me acercas, te mato", sí, eso las hacia suspirar. Pero por dentro el peli naranja era más complicado que ello, su infancia difícil lo había hecho recurrir rápidamente a la imagen de la dulce jovencita que caminaba a su costado en ese momento.

Siempre los unía el destino, en donde estuvieran, ellos sabían que no podía escapar el uno del otro, así que aprendieron a estar juntos, a querer sus diferencias y explotar las cosas en común, a que no siempre las palabras iban a ser su método de comunicación, a comunicarse a base del silencio, de señas del ama, eso los unía.

-Pein míra- dijo la joven al ver cachorros en una tienda de mascota- ¿no son lindos?

-Ahh…no me gustan mucho los perros Konan- al ver la mueca de tristeza de su compañera añadió- pero sí, están lindos

Desde siempre eral o mismo. En prescolar él decía algo y ella lo contradecía, era casi un juego, pero ella era la única que se atrevía a hacerlo, algunos ni siquiera podían tutear a Pein porque él se había hecho una barrera protectora a base del miedo de los demás y el cariño de la pequeña niña. De la misma manera, Konan era cuidada como su muñequita de porcelana, nadie la toca excepto él, nadie le habla excepto él, llego al extremo de querer apoderarse de su libertad, de una manera infantil claro, pero igual de problemática, aunque ella se las había ingeniado para ser amiga de todos y ser llamada el ángel de la clase.

Hasta que llegó Yahiko y nada fue igual. Eso ocurrió cuando entraron a primero de primaria. Él primer día la profesora los sentó juntos y ocurrió lo más extraño de mundo…el primer amor

-Ya cállate Pein, no es justo que no pueda jugar con el niño nuevo- decía la dulce chica de cabellos azules tiernamente recogidos en una coleta a los seis años, con su uniforme bien planchado, puesto cada cosa en su lugar, culminando con sus balerinas negras.

-Ya tienes muchas amigas, ¿para qué quieres hablar con él?- contestaba algo irritado el supuesto "líder" de la clase, pelirojo natural, ya despeinado y sucio por una pelea de la mañana, algo habitual para el muchachito, ya que creía que ahí mandaba él.

-Y a ti que te importaría si le hablo o no ¡no tienes derecho!

-Hola- dijo un lindo niñito peli naranja, muy bien vestido y perfumado que había escuchado la conversación anterior- mi nombre es Yahiko y creo que tú eres Konan ¿cierto?

-Sí- dijo asintiendo con profunda pena y poniéndose colorada- mi nombre es Ko-ko-konan

-Y yo soy Pein, Pein-sama- dijo metiéndose en su conversación

-Quien te dice así eh, creo que tienes el ego algo crecidito

-¿Ego?- repitió el pelirojo, haciendo que se ría su compañera y perdiendo el miedo ante el nuevo niño

- Perdónalo es que Nagato es a veces algo… tonto

-¿No era Pein-sama?

- Es que solo yo le digo Nagato, no Pein- ante esto solo asintió con la cabeza, con la autoestima en el suelo

-Bueno que tal si yo también te digo así- dijo viendo al pelirojo- vamos Nagato, perdón por tratarte así pero no creo que debamon discutir así, solo somos niños, además, ella puede hablar con quien quiera, y, es muy linda.

En ese momento Konan se sintió mas que segura, Yahiko lo había dado lo que Nagato no, libertad. Ya con esto dado Pein no tuvo mas remedio que adaptarse al cambio, aunque no fue todo para mal porque su nuevo compañero y tiempo más tarde amigo lo ayudó y salvó de muchos errores como, caídas, castigos, moretones sin sentido, lo único malo era la mirada de Konan cuando veía al pelinaranja, Yahiko tenía toda su atención, de una forma mágica la niña fue creciendo y haciendo aun más bonita, acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos, y tal vez uno de ellos al mismo tiempo, su primer amor. Para Nagato esto no fue un segundo plano, sino un acercamiento a la niña que quería pero en cámara lenta.

Pasaron así sus primeros años del colegio hasta que…

* * *

><p>Bueno tal vez alguien sepa lo que continúa, les gustó? Estoy algo oxidada, una oportunidad, vamooos un review no les cuesta nada :3 bueno lo haré mejor la próxima ya tengo algo de inspiración, los quiero, hasta pronto….<p>

Antes que lo olvide yo considero que Nagato y Pein son la misma persona, pero Yahiko otra totalmente diferente, yo sé que me entienden pero igual, pro algún despistadillo o despistadilla…. Adioooós


End file.
